Iacon Destroyed (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how Iacon Destroyed goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: HUNGRY FOR MORE POWER, MEGATRON AND RYVINE SPARKLE PLAN TO CORRUPT THE VERY CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF WITH DARK ENERGON. BUT TO DO SO, THEY MUST FIRST FIND THE OMEGA KEY, WHICH WILL UNLOCK THE GATEWAY TO THE CORE. MEGATRON AND RYVINE LAUNCH A FULL SCALE ASSAULT ON IACON, CAPITAL CITY OF THE AUTOBOTS, WHERE THE KEY IS PROTECTED BY ZETA PRIME–LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS. brings out his Fusion Cannon and Themo Rocket Launcher, Breakdown brings out his Scatter Blaster and Photon Burst Rifle, and Soundwave brings out his Neutron Assault Rifle and Energon Repair Ray Megatron: Enter the tunnels Decepticons. And try not to get crushed by the trains. Breakdown: You're joking, right? Megatron: Yes, Breakdown. I am famous for my sparkling sense of humor. Now get moving! Before I dismantle you myself! Megatron: Finally! The Omega Key is within our-What?!? Zeta Prime: Did you really think it would be that easy? Megatron: Come down HERE, Zeta Prime, and Ryvine and I will give you the answer! Zeta Prime: I shall remain where I am--this vantage point will provide an excellent view of your destruction. Ryvine Sparkle: I'll have you exterminated! Zeta Prime: My will controls this entire chamber, Megatron and Ryvine. I need only close my hand to crush the life out of you. battle starts as the song Lions Over All starts playing Ryvine Sparkle: There is no greater power than to rule over the world~ We both have it inside us~ Megatron: It's here where we stand~ Dr. Neo Cortex: My friend you know it's true~ Look close and you will find~ Rothbart: Ruling every Transformer is destiny for our kinds~ Ryvine Sparkle: So if we join together~ We will never fall~ Villains must work together~ Autobots over all~ Robots over all~ No robot is more grand~ Autobots over all~ It's why we rule the world~ We crush any resistance~ So enemies keep their distance~ Villains and robots over all~ Zeta Prime: If we do what you suggest~ We'd be evil and cruel~ Using force and threat~ That is no way to rule~ Ryvine Sparkle: But if we're joined together~ We will never fall~ Yes, robots must work together~ Cons over all~ Robots over all~ No robot is more grand~ Zeta Prime: Stay noble and kind~ Dr. Neo Cortex: Autobots over all~ It's why we rule the world~ Zeta Prime: We must protect our home~ Rothbart: We crush any resistance~ Zeta Prime: Friendship and kindness~ Megatron: So enemies keep their distance~ Zeta Prime: Will always find us~ Megatron, Ryvine, Dr. Cortex and Rothbart: Villains and robots over all~ Zeta Prime: Do you see now, Megatron and Ryvine? This is MY domain! Megatron: Your theatrics don't frighten us, Zeta. Zeta Prime: Here, I have the power to control and create. Prime creates Energon clones of himself Soundwave: The Energon composition of these clones is remarkable. Breakdown: You can be SUCH a nerd, Soundwave! Dr. Neo Cortex: [ Megatron: Is that all, Zeta? A pathetic army of Energon clones? Is that the best you can do? Ryvine Sparkle: Zeta Prime: HAHAHAHA! You have NO idea! Here, I have limitless power! Prime cools his machine down Soundwave: Megatron, Ryvine, we may be able to Zeta Prime: No! Systems failing...this cannot be! machine falls apart on Zeta Prime and Megatron picks him up Zeta Prime: Finish it. shoves his hand and Ryvine uses a Plundervine in Zeta Prime's chest, which makes him let go of the "Omega Key" and lands in Megatron's left hand. Megatron throws Zeta Prime on the floor Megatron: The Omega Key is ours! The core of Cybertron is ours! "Omega Key" starts beeping Ryvine Sparkle: What the?! What is the meaning of this?! My sister is safe. and Breakdown look at each other Dr. Neo Cortex: Does he get what he wanted, Rothbart? Rothbart: I think so, Cortex. Zeta Prime: laughs Your spies were misinformed, Megatron and Ryvine. That device only activates the key to the core. But don't worry, the Omega Key will come to you. [] Omega Supreme: Omega: Activated. Power: Optimal. Mission: Destroy Megatron and Ryvine Sparkle. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626